Three for July
by kryptiq
Summary: My drabble entries for the dyno drabbles community at LiveJournal. July 2009's ship was DMHG.
1. That Faint Rumbling

**Practice Drabble**

**TITLE**: That Faint Rumbling  
**WORD COUNT**: 250

The cab nearly ran over Draco's foot as it came to a screeching halt mere inches in front of him. Once again, he forgot that he wasn't supposed to be standing on the street.

"Sidewalk, Malfoy, sidewalk!" Hermione chided half-heartedly. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and her hair was tickling his chin. He tightened his hold on her waist as he opened the door behind the passenger seat and wrestled her inside.

The sky rumbled, and the bright flash of lightning accompanied by ear-deafening thunder sobered Hermione for a split-second. She held onto Draco's sleeve tightly and attempted to pull him into the cab with her.

"Granger, let go!" Draco tried to swat her hand away, much to the amusement of the cab driver. Suddenly, bullets of rain came crashing down, forcing Draco to jump into the cab and slam the door shut. Hermione smiled and rested her head against his arm.

"Bugger! Thunderstorm. How will I get home now?" Draco glared at Hermione as he dabbed on the raindrops on his free arm, but she merely shrugged and yawned. They both knew he wouldn't dare Disapparate in a Muggle neighborhood.

Draco sighed and gave Hermione's address to the cab driver. As they pulled out into traffic, Draco glanced at the sleeping drunk girl beside him. He wondered how of all the people who attended her birthday party--Harry and Ron included--he was left to see her home. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or thankful. Smiling, he also realized that he didn't really care.


	2. Good Debts

**TITLE**: Good Debts  
**PROMPT**: Must include one or more of the following lyrics from the songs by Lifehouse:  
~ "How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?" -Everything  
~ "I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead." -Broken  
~ "We're lost in this, but it feels like home" -First Time  
~ "You've got to love yourself if you can ever love me." -Whatever It Takes  
**WORD COUNT**: 300-599 Words

Twenty minutes after leaving the Muggle club, the cab pulled over in front of Hermione's flat. She was still knocked out, so Draco took it upon himself to fish around her purse for Muggle notes to pay the driver.

Draco attempted to push Hermione out the door, but she wouldn't budge, so he got out first and pulled her up just a bit roughly, hoping she'd wake up and save him the trouble of carrying her in.

Draco had never been inside Hermione's flat, and the idea that the first time he'd set foot there was when he was lugging her arse in because she was pissed was a bit daunting. She would probably Obliviate him the next time they saw each other.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione murmured. Probably half-asleep. Draco rolled his eyes as he shifted her in his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder while her arms loosely circled his waist.

"Granger, where are your keys?" Draco asked, shaking her a bit. When she didn't respond, he sighed and rummaged around her purse again, with one hand. The other was keeping her tight against him. Eventually, he found her keys and finally held the door open. He shook her again, this time a bit harder.

"I'm not undressing you and tucking you in," he said, his tone exasperated and miffed at the same time.

Hermione groaned, but struggled to balance herself anyway. Her eyes were half-closed, and she didn't look too happy with being forced to wake up just yet. "I can't move," she said simply, and then stood there, eyes shut. She was drifting off to sleep standing.

Draco took Hermione's arm and dragged her inside, kicking the door shut after him. He chuckled softly at the funny sight before him. "Bugger this, Granger. How can I stand here with you--"

Hermione slumped forward, and Draco caught her by the shoulders. "And not be moved by you," he finished, gazing distantly at the wall across him. With a resigned sigh, he put on a smile and bent to carry her in his arms.

"Potter and Weasley owe me a drink for this," he whispered as he made his way into her room.


	3. Shamrock

**TITLE**: Shamrock  
**PROMPT**: Image at dyno_drabbles  
**WORD COUNT**: Must be between 200-299 words

"Lovely dress, Granger," Draco drawled, raking his eyes over Hermione's slim form as he twirled her around. Her hair positively shone by the firelight as she gracefully spun on her toes.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione placed her hand against Draco's shoulder. "Believe it or not, this dress was sent to me anonymously. Package was just dropped off my office; no note whatsoever."

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrow. He nodded slowly." He pulled her against his chest, and whispered in her ear. "Lucky you."

"Yes. Although, I don't like the color very much. It reminds me of a certain house in Hogwarts--or rather, a person in that house. Pompous git," Hermione said, hiding her smile by burying turning her head the other way. She felt Draco's hands tighten against hers and her waist.

Draco's voice was steely, but his movements were still fluid. "I happen to think the color makes you look elegant. If it were in garish gold or Weasley red, you probably wouldn't be turning heads the way you are now."

Hermione chuckled slightly at Draco's little outburst. She turned her head to look at him, and with a small smile, said, "I'll make sure to tell the sender what you think of his present."

Draco pulled at Hermione again, and kissed her rosy cheek softly. "Granger, you don't even know the sender," he whispered, his breath warming her skin, sending tingles down her spine. He suddenly grasped both her hands, and tipped her. She moved with him without missing a beat.

As Hermione peered up at Draco through half-closed eyes, she smiled, and said, "I think I have a pretty good idea."


	4. Wheezes

**TITLE**: Wheezes  
**PROMPT**: Must be humorous and take place in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
**WORD COUNT**: 400-499 words

_I am Draco Malfoy, descendant of a prestiged line of pure-bloods, cunning Slytherin...joke shop employee._ Draco inhaled and exhaled, eyes closed, willing himself to calm down. _Wait until I get my hands around the wrinkled necks of the uptight bastards who got me into this mess. Day One and I'm already seriously contemplating using the Killing Curse on myself._

The bell above the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes chimed, and Draco Malfoy inwardly groaned. Without looking up from his place behind the counter where he was stacking little boxes of trick wands, he sullenly greeted the last customer of the day, "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

As soon as the last box was in place, Draco looked up, and a frown immediately graced his pointed features. _Sweet Merlin and his sagging balls. What is she doing here?_

"Is that how you greet customers?" Hermione Granger asked, one corner of her lips slightly tugged up.

Draco sucked in a deep breath, and forced a sickeningly sweet smile. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Granger. How may I help you?" And without really thinking about it, he added, "And make it quick; shop closes in five minutes."

Granger crossed her arms across her chest and smiled back just as sweetly, although there was a mad glint in her eyes. "Oh, I'm not buying anything. I just dropped by to see if it was true. Apparently, the Prophet is capable of publishing facts--who would have known?"

_Granger must think she is a barrel of laughs._ Draco cocked an eyebrow. She answered his unspoken question. "The Ministry had it in for you, yeah? Two years probation, limited use of magic, inability to travel outside of Britain, and to top it all off, service in this shop, of all places."

_So Granger came to rub it in. Blasted know-it-all._ "Tell me something I don't know, Granger," Draco hissed, glaring daggers at her. He was itching to grab a handful of the puffskeins in front of her and chuck them at her face. That should wipe that damn smug look off.

Granger straightened up, if that was even possible, with that rod up her arse. "Which brings me to my second agenda, Malfoy. I'm your new probation officer. Rowett got transfered to Bulgaria."

Scratch the puffskeins--this woman deserved the punching telescopes with the stunts she was pulling.

Draco restrained himself. It wouldn't do well to attack one's own probation officer. He settled on continuing his death glare instead.

Granger didn't seem fazed. "Where's George? Isn't he supposed to be supervising you on your first day?"

"He's upstairs, checking supplies" was the clipped reply.

Granger glanced sideways, and whispered, "Oh, good," before grabbing Draco's collar and crashing her lips against his. She tasted just as sweet as she did yesterday. Before he could respond to the kiss, she pulled away and straightened her cloak.

"This is so wrong, you know that? I shouldn't have taken your case," Granger mumbled, grinning at him slightly.

It was Draco's turn to look smug. "Don't worry, Granger, this will be our little secret."


End file.
